Life Must Go On
by Willow-Roxie
Summary: Eddie and Bella were childhood sweethearts, but they grew apart. Several years later they meet under impossible circumstances, will things change !AxEd!BxEm! later ?EdxB?...All human...
1. Crash

**Emmett POV**

I was driving along at a considerable speed; my beautiful Bella had fallen asleep with my left arm around her. Her head lolled slightly as I turned the car round the bends trying to get home as quickly as possible without waking my sweetheart. I was driving way too fast, the speed limit must have been about 50mph, my eyes flickered to the speedometer, 70mph. Wow I had never driven this fast, and by the looks of it I might never get the chance again. The cars maximum speed limit was 80, did I dare to try and reach it?

If Bella had been awake I wouldn't even be facing this decision, we would be driving at 50, or below, never above. She snored gently and turned in her seat. It was dark and we were on a narrow country lane, too dangerous to muck around surely. I imagined Bella's face if she woke up right now, shocked, angry. I nudged the pedal with my foot and the car shot forwards, lurching over the bumps and dips in the road, I lent over to Bella, one hand on the steering wheel and gave her slightly open lips a quick kiss. Then everything went black.

**Alice POV**

We were parked up on the side of the road, both of us had drunk far too much but it didn't matter. I always felt safe with Eddie. We settled ourselves on the back seat and talked. Then he brought his lips to mine and moved onto me. Clothes came off faster than ever before, his hands were everywhere and so were mine. Headlights penetrated the darkness and something slammed into the side of the car with enough force to buckle the door. I couldn't feel my legs and then I lost consciousness.


	2. After

**Bella POV**

We were laying on the couch, wrapped in each others embrace. He pressed his lips to my forehead and muttered _I love you._ I lay there with my head on his chest just listening to his heartbeat. _My beautiful Eddie._ The memories of me and Edward together seemed so fresh despite it being over ten years since we drifted apart. _A long distance won't work._ That's what they told us, we were determined to make it work, too determined, our relationship didn't last a year after we went to separate colleges. There was something pressing into my chest, something hard, cold. Pain shot through my body and my eyes flashed open. We had crashed into the side of a car, well I say we, Emmett had crashed it, he was driving. I tried to turn my head to see if he was okay but my neck wouldn't move. I heard sirens in the distance and my eyes flickered to the wing mirror. I screamed.

**Edward POV**

I was lying on top of Alice, my legs bent into my chest. Her face was white, ghost like. I heard the firemen and ambulance crew working on freeing us from the car. I could only see Alice, her face lifeless, her skin so very cold. I felt the paramedics pull me away, and bundle me into the ambulance, but I couldn't get the image of Alice out of my head. Voices shouting, a girl screaming, the sound of metal on metal, but it was all empty, without my Alice's voice.


	3. Pale

**Bella POV (just a tad graphic)**

My eyes caught sight of Emmett in the wing mirror and I screamed. His eyes were closed, mouth open, hair matted with blood. The steering column thrust into his chest. Blood staining his powder blue shirt, his hand twisted and trapped between the wheel and his elbow. His arm was bent at a funny angle, like he was reaching for me before we crashed. The paramedics forced open the door. _Sweetie, we need to get you out, can you tell us where it hurts?_ Their voices seemed oddly distant, I mumbled a reply and they slowly manoeuvred me out of the seat and into a waiting ambulance.

**Edward POV**

The ambulance lurched forward, sirens blazing. I was screaming for my Alice, but she never replied. I couldn't lose her…

She had been my first love, the first relationship since I broke up with Bella. I and Bella had been childhood sweethearts; we had been together all through school until college. We then attended separate colleges. _Long distance relationships never work out._ I had been determined to prove them wrong, I loved Bella so much, and it broke my heart when we drifted apart. My heart never fixed, it still ached for Bella, and the only one who could drown it out was Alice.

I didn't understand why I was thinking of Bella, Alice was hurt, I fell silent as the Ambulance braked.


	4. Meeting

**Bella POV**

The paramedics were combing over me, looking for injuries. They attached a neck brace and strapped me to a stretcher. They slid the stretcher into the back of the waiting ambulance, and clambered in. _NO I WANT EMMETT! DON'T MAKE ME LEAVE WITHOUT HIM! _I was screaming and thrashing, trying to free myself from the tight bonds. They pinned me down and attempted to calm me. _Don't worry dear, he will be in the next ambulance, by the time the hospital have fixed you up, he'll be there._ I was angry, and distraught, but I listened to them. I stopped moving and sobbed. They slammed the doors shut and the ambulance jumped forward, sirens blaring.

Leaving my precious Emmett behind.

**Edward POV**

The stretcher I was on slid forward a few inches as the ambulance ground to a halt. The doors flew open and a million hands grabbed me, wrenching the trolley out of the back of the still purring machine. Shouting, clangs of doors, hurried footsteps, stomping across the linoleum floor. I tried to block it all out, hide myself from these people, staring, poking, muttering. Bright light burned my eyes, I tried to lift my arms to cover my face. I flinched, a stabbing pain spread across my chest. _Don't try and move son, you've got a broken rib. _I clamped my eyes shut but the halogen bulbs, as bright as the midday sun still reached me through my eyelids.

A radio crackled to life and the room fell silent. _Three more coming in, two females and a male. Suspected internal bleeding, one of the females has had both legs crushed. _

**Bella POV**

They wheeled me into the hospital emergency department. _Take her straight to the resuscitation unit_. There was already a man in there, he was shaking. They doctors worked on me, prodding and poking, examining every inch of my body. Cutting off my blue dress searching for broken bones. _Just a basic fracture of the arm, and some whiplash, oh and her leg needs an x-ray._ Then the doctor left, leaving the nurse to apply a bandage to my cut arm. _Okay, can you tell us your name son?_ I heard a mumble. _Edward, Edward Cullen okay Edward, you've got a cracked rib and a couple of broken fingers but otherwise you're perfectly fine. Take him to cubicles please nurse._

**Edward POV**

They wheeled me through the double doors again, they're was a woman watching me, she had her arm in a sling and a neck brace. But there was no mistaking that face. _Bella? _She nodded slightly, as I was taken through to cubicles.

I lay there for what seemed like hours while the nurse administered some pain relief, and bandaged up my fingers. I winced as she moved my arm, the rib still hurt. She sighed and walked away, leaving me in silence. _Wait! Where is Alice? _Too late, she had gone. I sobbed uncontrollably as I remembered what she had looked like the last time I saw her. Pale and lifeless. The curtain was pulled back slowly. _Edward?_

**Bella POV**

I hobbled over to his bed; his eyes were glazed with tears and so were mine. I reached out to touch his hand, he didn't move it away. _It's been so long Bella, what happened to you?_ I stood there, my hand on his and explained that Emmett had crashed into someone's car. _That was my car, he crashed into…_ We both fell silent. A nurse appeared and strode over to the other side of the bed. _Mr Cullen? Miss Swan? _We both looked up and nodded. _The doctor would like to talk to you both. _I walked over to her and she gestured to me and Edward to follow her. He winced as he got up from the bed, but he managed to walk. We both followed her slowly, in complete silence, barely breathing.


	5. Walking

**Edward POV**

I limped after Bella slowly, trying to hold my arm still as so not to make my rib twinge. Doctors and nurses hurried around, treating various patients. The emergency department was full to the brim, the noise was thunderous. Bella was limping slightly, and shaking with fear, I looked at my hand and it was shaking too. We followed the nurse for what seemed like hours, weaving in and out of the bustling crowds. Bella was knocked by a man swearing and brandishing a bottle of Vodka, I had the huge urge to break his nose but as I moved my arm forward to do so, the pain in my chest told me not too. The nurse led us to the closed doors of the resuscitation unit that I and Bella had been treated in and we stood in silence as the door creaked open.

**Bella POV**

The doctor appeared through the door wearing blue scrubs and elbow length surgical gloves. The scrubs reminded me of something, powder blue just like Emmett's shirt. Tears leaked out of the corners of my eyes as I remembered what state I was forced to leave him in, broken and bleeding. The doctor cleared his throat and pulled a sombre look onto his face. _Miss Swan? Mr Cullen? How are you?_ He must have realised the stupidity of his question because he moved on without waiting for an answer. _Emmett and Alice are in a bad way I'm afraid, we think it's a good idea for you to come and see them now, if that's okay with you. _Edward hobbled forward and the doctor held the door open for us as I followed him through. Bleached white screens had been erected around the beds, there was no movement behind either of them.


End file.
